Worlds
A world is a place where players can punch blocks, grow trees, and build anything they want. A world can hold a maximum of 100 people at the same time, but the maximum may be reduced due to server performance. The world name can have a minimum of 1 character, and a maximum of 24 characters. You can use Jammers and Locks to protect your world from griefers and zombies. You can also use Weather Machines to change the background of the world. You can gain Growtokens if you have many people visited your world. You can get a Ultra Trophy 3000 if your world is chosen to be the World Of The Day (WOTD). If you are world owner (or admin), you can also use a lot of world commands to pull, kick and ban a specific player, or even to create a picture using /renderworld! You can create your own world after placing a World Lock, Diamond Lock, Emerald Lock ,or a Robotic Lock. Structure A normal world contains 30 layers of Dirt, Cave Background, Rock and Lava, and 6 layers of Bedrock and Cave Background. Lava can only be found from layer 7 to 10. A White door is randomly placed on the surface of the land, and a single block of Bedrock is placed under the White door. Normally, the size of a world is 100 x 60 blocks (not 100x54 only), which means players can build and walk only in this area. In all worlds there is are 6 horizontal layers of bedrock at the bottom of the world, in which no player can walk in. There are some exceptions, however; in worlds such as BETA (@Seth's main world) and MARS, there are some dug out areas in which the players are able to walk. Blasting a world There are many types of Blasts that you can create a new world with a specified theme. *Desert Blast *Mars Blast *Undersea Blast *Beach Blast *Thermonuclear Blast *Harvest Moon Blast Remember, do not enter the world you want before blasting it, because you can only use blast to create a new, empty world where no one has ever been there before. Event Worlds Event worlds are special world that have unique functions and blocks. For example, GROWGANOTH, GROWCH and CARNIVAL are event worlds. The world name include the event name can be a Rebalancing World or a Reserved World. *Rebalancing World: <1 to Last Event World #> **For Example: CARNIVAL60 will redirect you to any 1 of the valid CARNIVAL world. *Reserved World: <''Last Event World #'' +1 to 999> **For Example: CARNIVAL493 * Last Event World # depends on the different event, for example CARNIVAL is 150, while BLARNEYs are 40. Glitched Worlds Glitched Worlds are either with special world size, or with some features that are not supposed to occurred such as Broken Bedrock. * The Example of the special world sized worlds are TINY, WIDE, TALL, NASDAQ. World Type Trade World This world is for selling and buying goods from other players using wrench. This world usually contains platforms or fire escape and a vip area. Minigame World This world contains mini-games. If the player complete them, he/she can win one of the prizes. There are three types of mini-game worlds: - type A ( after completing a mini-game the player will have to complete a hard last task. (eg. ice block jump) -type B ( after completing a mini-game the player will have to enter a door, which is impossible because of the lava blocks under the door.) -type C ( after completing a mini-game the player will send to (via door) a parkour-like underground part. The last part is mostly impossible because of a hard level or password door.) These worlds can be also mixtures of these three types. They use to contain d-gate, free build and "noob" tasks (punch the block 1000 times to win) They are usually scams. Parkour World This world contains a quite long parkour to complete. The players mostly win VIP. Farm World Used for farming purposes. Sometime with a breaking part. Auto-run world This world is build to earn Growtokens. Before the player could play some of the parkours,mini-games or even tradeworlds, they have to enter this kind of world and wait until they get back to the original world they choosed. The ENDLESS auto-runs are scams. They have no end, so the player will be trapped. Mod world This is a special world with the name MOD. You can report scams and scammers here, contact you favorite mod or just leave a message. Technical World Action Type Normal World *This is the normal type of the world. *The world name you typed will go to the world with the same name. Redirect World *Trying to enter those worlds will result in going to another world. *For example, **Typing bad word(s) in the world name will result in going to DISNEYLAND. *The world name you typed is not checked, So illegal characters can be exist in the world name, and the length of the world name can excess the length limit (24 characters). Rebalancing World *Trying to enter any of the rebalancing worlds will result in going to the world that is in the same or nearest subserver. *Mostly used in Event worlds so that it give more spaces for people to take parts. **For example, carnival, if you type CARNIVAL, you will end up going to the CARNIVAL world located in the same subserver as you. Reserved World *They are used for future expansion of the event worlds. *Creation of those world is not allowed. *Existing world will act as normal world, but it can be replaced at anytime. *Trying to create one will get "Only the developers can create a world with that name." message. *For example, CARNIVAL493 is one of the reserved world which have not been created. Inaccessible World *The world are locked by the Developers or Moderators *Trying to enter one will get "That world is inaccessible." message. *For example, GLITCHPARK is now inaccessible. Conditional World *The world can only be entered when the player meet specified requirement. *For example, you need to with "Howlin' Mad" mod to enter WOLFWORLD_1 to WOLFWORLD_5. **Trying to enter one will get "That world is beyond you at this time." message. Illegal World *Those world name are marked as Illegal to reduce confusion. *Trying to enter one in world menu will get "To reduce confusion, that is not a valid world name. Try another?" message. *Trying to entering those world by door will display "The door cannot open to such an awesome place!" in message box. *For example, **SETH, HAMUMU, ADMIN, GOD, SATAN, RTSOFT, HEROMAN, SYSTEM, MIKEHOMMEL, SKIDS, MODERATOR are illegal world. Category:World Type